You're Simply Meant For Me
by GodlyJewel
Summary: What would happen if Sally had told Jack about the fog and what happened when he took off. You know…what if she had accidentally mentioned her song? Would Jack ask her to sing it?


**You're Simply Meant For Me**

**Werejaguar of Halloween Town:** This all started with a friendly bet between the two of us and ended with the first part of this awesome and very fluffy two-shot, which was originally meant to be a one-shot but we are just too awesome. (I'm not, but GJewel is!) I will admit that its my fault that we took so long to finish this part... I had a death in the family and I took it pretty hard... Anyway now I'm back and feeling better than ever! Oh and Jewel gets full credit for the awesome cover art she'll be posting for this pic! P.S. One of the BEST Sallys I have had the pleasure of working with 3

**GodlyJewel:** Originally this was supposed to be a one-shot, but the plot bunnies couldn't resist the potential JackxSally fluff. I have to say that credit for this collab goes to the fabulous mind of Werejaguar of Halloween Town. I just added my ideas. Hope you readers enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Everything NBC belongs to Tim Burton and all his creative genius. Plot summery belongs to Werejaguar. Cover photo by GodlyJewel.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Winter Magic**

Standing there…together…on Spiral Hill, with the snow glistening under the full, ivory body of the moon and stars was possibly one of the happiest moments of Jack's immortal life. Everything that had happened these past two months felt like some wacky dream you get after eating one too many candies before bed. His depression — something that had once claimed a large portion of the past few years since meeting this precious creature — was nowhere to be seen on his person. It felt like the hole or gash in his heart that he constantly feared would only grow bigger was now gone.

For Sally, it was a night she could only dream about. Once again, Jack had rescued her from the clutches of Oogie Boogie and both of them returned to Halloween Town to all their friends; only what happened next was no dream. She had snuck away to let the others surround Jack as usual, content to be alone. Only Jack had followed her, and to her shock and amazement, he declared he had feelings for her that matched her own. And then…he had kissed her. His kiss had been better than anything her wildest dreams could conjure up. Although it was brief, it had been filled with the sweetest, purest passion two people could have for one another.

Never in all the years of his life did Jack think he'd ever find another woman as treasured to him as Sally but now... Love, the thing he unknowingly had tried to substitute with the wonder and warmth of Christmas, was now added to all the other beautiful and enchanting things about his dearest friend. It was that one puzzle piece that he was missing and she kept it, in the form of her own heart, ready to give to him at any moment.

Warmth — so much warmth flowed through his bones that he'd gladly drown in it if he could, to be surround by such love…it was awe-inspiring. His intertwined fingers gently squeezed hers, his sockets still softly hooded as he gazed upon her with all the emotion currently surging through his phantom heart.

That same warmth was spreading through Sally as well, and the feeling of his fingers intertwined with her own…pure bliss. She couldn't take her eyes from his mesmerizing gaze. She wanted to speak but she couldn't find the words to express just what he made her feel. It was like she'd been trapped in the dark for so long — not even the tiniest speck of hope. And then Jack came into her life; bringing both the light and the warmth his friendship offered her. He was her personal escape from loneliness by being able to brighten her day without saying a word.

The moon shone like a spotlight upon the two shy lovers, stars and snow twinkling silently like many watchful eyes as they continued to look with a sense of sight only gained by those touched by love. The winter night was utterly silent except for the sound of their rapidly beating hearts. Each racing faster and pounding harder as stunned bliss was increasingly being replaced by giddiness and excitement, the proof of this change was reflected by tears of joy and growing smiles.

Jack's heart swelled within his chest, his peaceful smile turning into a thrilled skeleton grin, and sockets shining joyful as his hands tenderly unwound themselves from hers before taking that final step. Feeling drunk off of his new happiness, he chuckled softly as her eyes widened in surprise and cheeks quickly were stained a deep pink, his arms now around her waist and back much like the moment that led up to their first kiss.

He sighed blissful with another warm chuckle, "Oh, Sally…"

"Yes, Jack?" Her reply was soft and shy, but still full of sweetness. Her arms glided softly around his torso, just enough to pull him closer. She had been surprised when his arms had wrapped around her body, but that instantly melted into joy. She knew she was blushing as the warmth spread to her cheeks, but it kept her mind off the cold now sinking into her toes. All that mattered was this moment, with her encircled in Jack's warm embrace. And the sound of his laugh just about made her heart skip a beat.

"I just…" he sighed again, having to close his eyes for only a moment as if to focus his hazy thoughts. He opened them again, beaming at her, his embrace tightening a bit. "I just…I feel so happy, Sally." Leaning down a bit, he nestled his skull against her forehead before continuing, "Happier than I've ever felt before and its all because of you." One of his long, bony hands left her back to cup her soft cheek, his fingers gently touching her stitches with such amore and slightly wrapping themselves into a few strand of her autumn colored hair.

"Beautiful, wonderful creature…what would I do without you?"

Sally could hardly breathe. His hand on her cheek and the way his fingers ran through her hair, but what touched her the most were his words. If anyone was happy it was her. For so long she had admired Jack for the person he was, and how he made her feel like a regular person.

"I'm the lucky one," she whispered. Without realizing it Sally shivered slightly, both from the cold, but mostly from how Jack's warm breath whispered against her skin.

Concern flickered across his features at her shivering, his hand going down from her cheek to touch her arm. The poor thing was colder than death itself, no wonder she was shivering! With a firm grip, Jack stood beside her with his arm around her waist and her hand in his, though he made sure to keep it still gentle. "Well, you'll be the real lucky one if we stay out. I definitely don't want to start our…" he blanched a little, a small grin shining through his concern, "…new relationship with you bedridden."

"Jack, I'm alright. Really, it's no trouble at all."

"But it is, Sally," his tone and sockets both so very sincere and full of concern for her. "I'm a skeleton, but even I have to admit that I'm starting to feel the cold's bite now." Turning to look at her fully, his hand finding its way back to her cheek and caressing with utmost care. "I can't imagine what it must feel like for you now, and as lovely as you look under the moonlight…" his lips quirked at her blushing again, "I'd much prefer it if we were inside where you'd be warm and we could talk a bit more…" He ended with a light blanch on his own cheekbones again, it grew a little brighter after he leaned in to tenderly kiss her rosy cheek.

His kiss was sweet and Sally smiled at the gesture. Truthfully, she was starting to feel the winter's icy chill. A warm fire would do them both good. "Okay."

Suddenly she felt her blush deepen. Did his offer mean what she thought it meant? If it did, that meant Jack was inviting her inside his home. The closest she'd ever been inside Jack's house was when she had delivered her basket while he locked himself away in his tower doing Christmas experiments. Never in her wildest fantasies had she ever thought about going inside his home. Well, maybe a little, but now that she was presented with the opportunity, she began to get very nervous. She had never been inside another person's home before. How was she supposed to act? Were there certain conditions she had to meet? Her heart began to race and she pulled away from Jack's gaze.

Tilting his skull a bit at her sudden hesitation, a bony hand rose up from being wrapped around her hand to gently catch her chin within a firm yet concerned hold that brought her eyes back to his. Jack's brow was arched in curiosity but his sockets were attentive and expressive. Even without having eyes, it was far too easy for him to show how he was feeling at any given moment, and now he felt anxious to know what was worrying his Sally. A little part of his mind smiled happily that how that sounded…His Sally..._My Sally..._

"Sally, what's wrong?"

She tried to pull away from his gaze, but his firm yet gentle grip on her chin made it impossible. What would she say? How would he react? Eventually he would need to find out, so she decided it might as well be now.

"I-Its just that…well I…I've never been to another's home before." Despite that Jack prevented her from turning her head, she did lower her gaze. "I don't want to embarrass myself by doing something wrong."

His small, concerned frown turned into an adoring grin at the reason behind her case of nerves. A lighthearted chuckle escaped him before he leaned down to kiss her cheek again; the hand on her waist lightly squeezed her side in reassurance. Pulling back from her cheek, he smiled down at her before speaking in a sweet tone. "You have absolutely nothing to worry about, my darling." His words only growing more affectionate as he continued, "Why, since the first night we met you have been nothing but a lady in every sense of the word. I doubt you'll be any different even with facing a new experience like this and what we now have between us…" He trailed off, looking a little shy at that last part.

"Well…I hope you'll be more open in certain ways like I will with what we have now — but only if you feel comfortable with that!" He added in quickly not wanting to make her feel like he was pushing her in any way out of her comfort zone. Jack knew very well that Sally was naturally a shy person, and he definitely didn't want to cause her any type of distress.

Sally had felt apprehensive when Jack laughed, making her think his was making fun of her, but his quick kiss to her cheek made her think otherwise — his kind words banishing all doubts from her mind. It was so sweet and thoughtful how he put her best interests before her own. She was so used to being told what to do, and punished if she did not do it correctly. She smiled up at him.

"You're right, Jack. I guess I was worried over nothing." Suddenly, a cold wind blew past them, causing Sally to shiver. She folded her arms across her chest and leaned in closer to Jack. "Jack? Do you think perhaps we could go to your house now? It is getting rather cold." As if to demonstrate her point Sally continued to shiver.

Blinking in surprise at how close she was to him, not to say he didn't like it what with the sudden warm jolt he felt make his heart beat a little faster being proof enough — Jack warmly smiled at Sally. He made sure to wrap his arm extra tight around her waist and keep her nice and snug against his side. A little frown appeared on his face at her shivering again when his face suddenly brightened, a grand idea having just popped into his skull. "Just a moment, Sally." He unwound his arm from her waist and did quick work of the buttons of his jacket, leaving himself in his elegant, white dress shirt that he wore underneath. His bat bow tie standing out against his shirt as he held his jacket open for her, a charming smile on his face. "Your coat, Miss," he said in a suave yet loving tone.

To say Sally was entranced to see Jack in only his dress shirt was a bit of an understatement. When she was making him his Sandy Claws outfit Jack had kept his usual pinstripe suit on underneath. Still, the sight of him in only his dress shirt was mesmerizing, even if the bat bow tie looked slightly out of place. Yet it gave the Pumpkin King a sort of whimsical charm that reminded her that he wasn't always the Master of Fright. He could also be the sweet, caring Jack Skellington she had fallen in love with the day she first met him.

As he held out his jacket to her, Sally smiled and replied, "Why, thank you kind sir." She turned around and allowed Jack to gently place it over her shoulders. It was a little snug, being he was thinner than she was, but the jacket fit just enough to keep her warm until they returned to Jack's home. Besides, it gave her an excuse to cuddle even closer to her beloved skeleton — not that she needed one.

Jack smiled down at her, wrapping his arm nice and snug around her waist again. He didn't understand why...but seeing Sally in his jacket like this just — made it all more real. His smile turning a bit dreamy as he turned forward, though his sockets never left her. "Are you comfortable, my darling?" he asked softly, fingers caressing from their place on her side.

Sally felt herself tremble at Jack's touch and leaned her head on his shoulder. _Comfortable? Oh Jack, I'm more than comfortable. I'm in an utter state of bliss_, she thought to herself._ If you only knew how long I've waited for this moment. Just being here, wrapped in your arms, with you saying such sweet things in my ear; it's enough to last me the rest of my life. If this is a dream, may I never wake up._ Her eyes closed and she let out a content sigh. Then she realized Jack was still awaiting her answer.

"Yes, Jack, I'm just fine," she whispered back.

On the verge of throwing all caution to the wind, Jack had to overpower the sudden desire to grab Sally up in his arms and kiss her passionately. The expression 'Easier said than done' rang out loudly within his thoughts but he succeeded, his hand giving her side another squeeze before he whispered softly to her. "Shall we?"

Eyes half-lidded, Sally looked up and said, "I'd love to."

The two slowly made their way down the back of Spiral Hill, footsteps lightly crunching through the blankets of snow that now covered all of Halloween Town. Jack's warm, firm grip on Sally's waist helped prevent her from tripping or wobbling through the ankle deep whiteness, though they did have to stop for moment when they reached the part of the iron and cobblestone wall that fenced off the hill from rest of the graveyard.

Jack frowned a bit when he saw the slick sheet of ice that now coated the metal, making it a bit dangerous for someone like Sally with her natural imbalance to climb over. "Oh dear." He could just step over it like he did before when he came searching for her, but…

"Is something wrong, Jack?" Sally asked.

Jack turned to look at her, his expression a bit troubled by the situation. "Sally, when you usually come up here, do you climb over the wall?" He tilted his skull as he waited for her answer.

She was puzzled by his question. "No, I came through the gate, just as I always do. Why do you ask?"

"Well that's a relief." Jack sighed, his sockets regarding her softly as he gently picked her right hand up within his empty left one. "I thought you might have climbed over it to get here and well…" He paused, his sockets glancing shyly away for a moment before connecting with hers again. Sockets shining in concern and sincerity, he weaved his fingers into hers, and continued in the familiar warm tone he always spoke to her in. "I know you can't feel pain in the same sense as most of us do, but the thought of you possibly snagging your delicate skin, or one of your seams, on the sharp fence…It worries me is all."

"Oh Jack, that's sweet," Sally said, "but it's fine, really. It's not like I'm not used to my seams coming undone. And you said yourself I don't really feel pain. I could fall out a window and still be alright." Mentally she kicked herself as she recalled the night she had actually done such an act, but Jack didn't need to know about that.

"Well yes, I understa—" Jack's sockets widened in shock before his hands flew up to grip her shoulders in disbelief, his sockets totally focused on her in worry. "Sally, please tell me that was just some random, fictitious example you came up with." His voice a bit panicky at such an idea, but still stern enough to show that he was serious about his question.

The image of her on the cold ground kept popping into his mind the whole time. What if her limbs came apart? What if she forgot her thread and needle, and no one was around to help her? These questions were only making him more and more desperate for an answer from her, hopefully in the form of a soothing reassurance, or even a soft smile that would set him at ease again.

"Well, I, I umm…" Sally stumbled over her words. She didn't want to lie to Jack, but she also saw how worked up he had gotten over the thought of her jumping from a window. How would he react when she told him she'd actually done it, and recently at that?

She looked down and began twiddling her hands together, much like she had done earlier when he had asked how she had gotten into Oogie Boogie's lair. Only this time, she did not want to answer him.

Her obvious reluctance to look at him was all the answer he needed to his uneasement, a deep puff of air left his nose as he leaned closer to her. Both of his hands now releasing the fearful hold he had on her shoulders before separating, one going down to capture her nervous hands and the other up to cradle her cheek.

"Sally…" he said in that firm tone again yet it was still so gentle and warm.

"Yes…?" her voice squeaked as she timidly looked at him.

He studied her for a few seconds before leaning down and pressing his etched lips against hers, his sockets closing as warmth instantly flowed through his bones again. He sighed softly from his nose and just let the kiss take effect, his bony fingers lovingly caressing the seam on her cheek in hopes of comforting her and erasing any doubts she may have of him being upset with her.

The kiss had surprised her, but she felt herself melt into it. For a moment, Sally had thought Jack would yell at her for being so careless, just like the doctor had done on many occasion. Instead he surprised her with a loving kiss, one she could tell was meant to ease her doubts. Not only did it calm her down, but it had also delayed her in answering the question.

Regrettably, Sally was the first to pull away. She knew she had to tell him. Taking a deep breath, she said, "Jack, I want to be honest with you, and as much as I want to put your mind at ease, I have to tell you…I have jumped from my bedroom window before."

Shaking his skull in a discontent manner and yet he couldn't stop the small pleased quirk of his mouth at her honesty. Jack sighed before grabbing both of her hands in his and then pressed them against his chest.

"First of all, Sally," he began in a gentle tone, "…I'm not upset with you but more with the action itself. I can't help but have all of these negative scenarios pop up into my skull." His hands squeezed hers as he drew his gaze to the powdery ground for only a few moments, an emptiness in his sockets that matched the silence around them.

That emptiness was replaced with such deep warmth when he looked upon her again, his sockets lightly hooded in that same adoration. Jack drew closer now, his skull only a little ways away from being nuzzled against her forehead.

"And I know you are both so independent and so very clever, but I can't help but worry over your safety, especially now that we are much more than just dearest friends." His skeletal cheekbones blanching lightly as he said that.

"I'm so sorry Jack. I felt the same way when I thought you wanted to take over Christmas, and when I thought I'd lost you." The memory of the Mayor's announcement of Jack's death still sent shivers through her stuffing. The thought that she would never see her beloved friend again was a weight that had nearly crushed her, and she almost welcomed death when Oogie Boogie was about to toss her and Mr. Claus into a vat of acid.

Seeing the worry in Jack's sockets made Sally feel even guiltier. "I never wanted to cause you so much trouble." She removed one of her hands from his grasp and pressed it to his bony cheek. Her thumb traced little circles on his cheekbone in an attempt to comfort him. "But as you can see, I'm fine. Nothing bad happen. I just, you know…lost an arm and two legs." She mumbled the last part.

He leaned into her touch, his sockets closing at the softness and compassion behind the simple gesture that caused him to sigh dreamily. Lifting the soothing fog from his mind was a little hard to do until he heard her words. How was it that she honestly thought that she had given him any trouble? She had been the only one trying to prevent him from creating the disaster in the first place. He frowned a bit, though it was humbling, at how she considered others much more important than herself.

"Oh, Sally, how can you possibly think that?" One of his hands going up to hold hers that was still against his cheek, his expression that of sincerity and disbelief. "You never caused me any trouble the whole time I was planning Christmas. Why, you were the only one with enough sense to see the mess I was making out of something that wasn't even mine to take in the first place."

Jack sighed deeply in shame, pain and sadness reflected in his sockets as he confessed his own guilt. "I shouldn't be so lucky to have you care for me like this after what nearly happened to you…" His sockets so guilty but sparks of anger like no other starting to darken his features a bit. "I have never felt so angry and frightened as I did when I heard you scream and wail for help from inside his lair, Sally, but…when I saw you strapped on that table before him…I just —" Jack shook, the whole scene playing through his mind again all too clearly. Only a few more seconds and possibly she'd be…

Sally could see the anger building in his eyes and it started to scare her. She knew Jack and Oogie had been enemies for a long time, but never had she seen him like this. His grip was tightening on her hand but she ignored the slight pressure. All she cared about was how Jack was feeling. He wasn't just angry for what Oogie had tried to do to her; he was angry with himself for letting it happen.

When he started to shake Sally threw her arm around him and held him to her. Her other hand was still trapped in his grasp, making the embrace a bit awkward, but she didn't care. She buried her face into his chest and her voice shook as she spoke.

"Jack, please stop. Oogie Boogie is gone and I'm okay. What happened wasn't your fault; I took the risk, remember? I tried to save Mr. Claws on my own and got myself trapped. I put myself in danger, _you_ didn't." She couldn't see his face but she felt him still shake with anger. With how close they were she could hear his phantom heart racing. Sally just tightened her grip, burying herself deeper into his chest.

"Please," she begged, "you're starting to scare me."

The anger he felt went out like a flickering candle at her pleading, so soft and…frightened. Jack blinked and everything cleared, though it revealed to him something he'd never want to happen again. He had scared Sally.

He slowly looked down at the creature that clung to him tightly; her hair the color of autumn leaves and skin the color of pale frost. Self-disgust and a different type of fear replaced his previous emotions, and all he could do was wrap his own arms around her just as tight and beg for her forgiveness.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Sally, I'm so sorry…" he whispered in a pleading tone into her hair. He had buried his skull into her crown, as he felt too ashamed with himself to properly look her in the eyes. "I never wanted to scare you. I-I'm sorry…"

Sally's free arm slightly tightened its hold, as her now free hand slowly moved up and down his spine. She heard the pain in his voice. She wanted to offer him all the comfort in the world. He even felt like he couldn't look at her face. Oh, why did she have to bring up a subject that caused him such pain? Tonight had been going so well. Now in just a short time they had gone from happy to her making Jack angry and upset. Sally turned her head so her cheek pressed against his chest. She could almost hear the beating of his phantom heart. It brought her some peace.

"Jack, its alright, really," she told him. "I know you worry, and I shouldn't have brought up such painful memories, yet…" She wanted to say something else, but she felt like he had more to say.

"Oh but Sally…" Jack said, removing himself from her hair to look her in the eye now. Her gestures having helped comfort him from much of the sadness he had felt before; now was not the time to wallow in the bleak past and dark 'what ifs'. Jack smiled softly with love and sincerity and something a touch bittersweet as he removed his arms from around her waist and placed a long slender hand gently upon each of her shoulders. He squeezed affectionately and lightly cleared his throat of any notes of gloom before speaking again.

"Sally, it is painful and it will always be, but its best that we deal with it now. To deal with it while its still fresh within our memories would be better than to loom upon it later in the future." A little half smile appeared on his etched lips afterwards, one of his hands going up to rest his bony knuckles against her cheek as he lightly shook his skull.

"As I said before, my darling, I'm not mad at you. In fact…" He leaned his skull against her forehead like he did earlier, his sockets looking deep within her eyes with warmth and honestly and pride. "I'm very proud of you."

Sally smiled up at him and threw her arms around his neck. Hearing him say those words made her happy, and relieved. Jack sounded like his cheerful self again. Best of all, he was proud of her, and after she had done something so reckless. Even if he hadn't used that endearing pet name for her, the fact that he was proud of her made her heart flutter like a bat.

"Oh Jack," she cooed, "no one has ever said that to me before. Thank you so much. You're right, I'd rather not dwell on such thoughts in the future, especially if they would upset you so."

And he was right: better to get everything out in the open. Besides, she did not want to have another conversation like this one. She knew that meant she would have to tell him about her life with the doctor if he asked, and anything else that would cause him to worry about her, but at that moment it didn't matter. She would gladly tell my anything because she loved him, and trusted him. If they were to have a strong relationship they had to be honest with each other, no matter what skeletons hid in the back of the closet. Realizing the metaphor she just referred to made Sally smile, causing her to laugh a little.

Jack chuckled, his brow arched as he grinned at Sally. "Well, its good to know you're feeling better now." He softly stroked her cheek with his knuckles.

"But its true," Jack sighed peacefully, leaning in to sweetly kiss Sally's nose and grinning all the more at her expression. "I'm proud of you, Sally. It takes a lot courage to do what you did, especially after already having to experience the first time he captured you. It just proves that under all that charming meek and shyness, there's someone very brave and selfless."

Still chuckling, Sally replied, "Oh Jack, what am I going to do with you?" The thought of that encounter was one she wouldn't forget any time soon. Though it was the most terrifying moment of her life, it was also the moment when she first met the man of her sweetest nightmares. Back then she'd hardly been brave. But now that she thought it over, the only reason she had been brave was because…

"Besides, I could never be brave like you Jack." Before he could protest, she pressed a small finger to his lips. "You think about others, and care so much — you rescued me before you even knew who I was. I could never be like that until tonight because I had a reason to be brave. I had you." She removed her finger and slid her hand across his cheek.

He turned his cheek against her hand to tenderly kiss her palm before leaning back into her touch, his hand weaving his fingers into hers. "There you go with being so modest again," Jack chuckled affectionately, his sockets closing for a second before opening again with that sincere and fond glow. "You, my darling doll, are indeed brave and so very loving and caring and shy. Those are just some of the many things that made me fall for you and want to be your friend in the first place."

He chuckled again as he nuzzled his nose against hers. Memories of what happened after Oogie's first defeat by his hand played like film through his mind, especially those about their first moment alone after he had rescued her from the cell she had been locked away in. "You could even say that you had me the moment you spoke my name for the first time."

Sally laughed. "If I remember right, I called you Mr. Pumpkin King." Suddenly another breeze picked up and made Sally tremble and pull Jack's jacket tighter on her shoulders. "Jack, do you think we could finish this at your house? It's getting a little colder out here."

"Oh!" Jack exclaimed before smiling sheepishly, his arms pulling her closer in hopes of providing her with some warmth. "I'm so sorry, Sally — lets go, we can continue this in front of a nice cozy fire at the manor."

An apologetic and concerned look in his sockets before he turned back to the path down the hill, his arms secure around her to prevent any chance of her tripping or slipping on the wintry terrain. With a forgiving smile on her scarlet lips, Sally sweetly kissed his cheekbone.

Jack, on the other hand, did his best to not fall apart, or scoop this wonderful woman up into his arms, and kiss himself drunk off of her! They slowly walked down the hill, feet sinking into the prints they had left when they had arrived, the snow crunching crisply under each step. It only took a few minutes to reach the impressive iron gates of the graveyard.

With a modest push, Jack politely stepped aside and gestured out as the swinging gate came to rest wide open for the two. "After you, my darling…" he said suavely, a warmhearted expression on his face.

"Why, thank you kind sir," Sally curtsied and stepped through the gate.

"Think nothing of it, my haunting lady." Jack took her hand within his as he closed the gate again after stepping through. He bowed slightly at the waist and brought her hand up to his mouth, planting a soft kiss on her knuckles. He looked refined even in his dress shirt as he stood up to his full height again. "You reward me enough with your alluring presence."

"Oh, I umm…th-thank you Jack." Sally couldn't help but blush at his words. He was flattering her with compliments she never expected to receive. For one thing, she wasn't used to being called pretty, let alone alluring. She was just plain Sally the rag doll. Still, hearing those words from Jack made her leaves flutter inside her. And the way he was treating her — bowing to her and kissing her hand; she felt like royalty.

Jack smiled at Sally's flustered appearance, a touch of pride in his features as he winked at her. She obviously wasn't used to being complimented, a fact he quickly learned when their friendship began so long ago, and since that day he made it his duty to remind her at least everyday just how special and wonderful she was. Besides, he found her blush far too charming to pass up anyway.

Just outside of town, near the entrance to the graveyard, the band members were playing a slow tune. Jack and Sally walked up to them and Jack tossed them a soul. The band paused when they saw them.

"Well, darlin'" Jimmy said with a smile directed at Sally, "looks like your wish came true after all."

Sally blushed at the accordion player's words. Jack on the other hand was puzzled, but the saxophone player started to speak.

"Bout time Bone Daddy. The boys and I were wondering when you'd finally settle down."

"Lets play 'em a song," piped up Brian from inside his bass. "And a one, and a two, and a three, and a…"

The band began to play one of the Christmas songs Jack had given them called "Baby, It's Cold Outside," only it had the band's own haunting melody added to it. Sally urged Jack on and they continued down the square toward Skellington Manor.

When they were a good distance away from the musical ghouls, Jack slowed his pace and squeezed Sally's hand. He understood what Jimmy meant with the whole 'settle down' comment since it was something they all made light banter of for as long as he'd been a bachelor, but Jack couldn't deny that Jimmy's other comment hadn't quirked his curiosity. "Sally…"

"Yes, Jack?"

"I don't mean to pry but…" He wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands crossed and resting on the base of her spine. Jack smirked playfully, his brow arched in curiosity. "What in Halloween's name are they talking about?"

"O-Oh, n-nothing." Despite the dropping temperature Sally felt as warm as a candle in a jack-o-lantern. Why did the band have to bring _that_ up? She had already promised to never lie to Jack, but how was she supposed to tell him something **so** embarrassing. _Maybe he won't pry if he sees how uncomfortable this makes me_, she thought. Unfortunately her hopes were short lived. His smirk stretching into an impish grin, Jack leaned in closer.

"Nothing, huh?" Brow arching and sockets narrowing, Jack's expression was too obvious — he didn't believe her in the least. Now, he wasn't annoyed or hurt by her visible desire to avoid said question, her cheeks now more red than pink was more proof to that. In fact, it only made him more curious. Jack took a slow step forward in the fashion of a predator stalking prey, his embrace still trapping the flustered rag doll from any escape that she tried looking for in a poorly disguised flicker of her eyes.

"Are you sure about that, **my Sally**?" Jack purred out in a suave low tone, drawing out the 'my' and her name on purpose.

"Please Jack," she pleaded, "it's embarrassing, a-and I'd rather not talk about it." Sally tried to pull away from his grasp, pressing her hands against his ribcage and struggling to free herself from his arms. Even with her twisting and turning she was no match for him. Despite his thinly frame, the skeleton was too strong for her. When she looked into his eyes her heartbeat nearly stopped. The way he looked at her was so, so…She felt trapped but in some strange way, she liked it.

Finally she realized how pointless it was to back out of it. Once Jack Skellington put his mind to something, he wouldn't stop until he had all the facts, analyzed everything, and had an answer to every question to gain all the information he desired. If anything, this whole Christmas fiasco should have told her that. Sally ceased her struggling and stood still, head bowed and her hands resting on his shoulders, waiting for him to ask the dreaded question.

Removing a hand from her waist, Jack gently tipped her chin up so that he could look into her eyes. Dark blue lids and long full lashes instead of her bright haunting gaze greeted him. A touch bit guilty at his rather…forceful actions, Jack took a small step back and lovingly brushed his lips against each lid in a comforting way.

"Forgive me for my actions, Sally…" He apologized faintly though the sincerity wasn't lost. "I hope I haven't upset you too much…"

Sally smiled and looked at him with loving eyes. "No Jack, you haven't. It's just, well…what Jimmy said was kind of a private thing, and I just didn't think I would have to bring it up."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Jack smiled down at her with equally loving eyes. "I sort of guessed that, what with you getting so flustered." Jack chuckled, an adoring gleam in his sockets as he leaned a bit closer as if to share a secret. "I don't think I've ever had the pleasure of telling you just how lovely you are, my dearest friend, but that rosy blush only makes you more enchanting in my eyes." His hand, having moved from her chin, now cupped her cheek as his fingers threaded themselves in the auburn strands that framed her face.

Sally smiled at his loving words and leaned into his touch. How was it he knew just what to say to ease her mind? "Oh, I don't know about that."

"Must you be so modest, my Sally?" Jack pouted like a little boy, looking at her with big childlike eye sockets. "I'm only speaking the truth."

"And I'm flattered, really. I guess it's just the way I was made." She shrugged her shoulders and gave him a half smile.

Jack gave her a look, his mouth curling to the side again. "So you admit that you were made for me to flatter you?" He looked off to the side, his hand at his jaw in mock thought before his sockets returned to her again. "My, my, what an interesting fact. Anything else you'd like to tell you're Pumpkin King?" He wagged his brow impishly at her.

Sally laughed at his gesture. He really knew how to make her smile. No one could make her laugh like he could. He was actually the first person in Halloween Town to make her laugh. Even though he was the Master of Terror, Jack was surprisingly a funny character.

Then his last words sunk in and Sally realized it was the best way to satisfy Jack's curiosity.

"Well, something tells me you would like me to finally tell you just what the band was talking about."

"If it isn't too much trouble…" Jack wrapped his arms around Sally, giving her waist an appreciative squeeze. "The only reason I asked in the first place, Sally, was because of Jimmy's 'settling down' comment that he tossed my way." An amused but bashful grin appearing on his face as he continued, "You see it's a bit of an old joke that they like teasing me with for years now…and well with you…" His words were left to hang in the air, the message behind them rather easy to understand. Jack rubbed the back of his neck and sighed contently before looking at her again, sockets gazing longingly. "Would you prefer to talk about it when we get to the manor?"

She sighed. The idea of talking about this subject sounded much more appealing in the privacy of his home. Besides she was still pretty cold and if she was cold, Jack must be freezing in only his dress shirt. "Alright but promise me you won't laugh once I tell you?"

"I promise," he said considerately. "Besides, what kind of gentleman would I be if I did?"

Everything was at ease again as the two continued down one of the alleyways to Skellington Manor. Said alley was actually a secret shortcut that Jack used often when he wanted to avoid the Mayor when he was in the middle of some meaningless panic fit or just wanted a little privacy from the townsfolk.

As Jack led Sally back to the comfort of his home, the two young lovers were spotted by three of Jack's fan girls. Helgamine and Zeldaborne had been chatting over something when Pieces drew the witches' attention toward Jack and Sally. The three ghouls gasped at the sight of their beloved Pumpkin King with his arm around one of Doctor Finklestein's creations (not to mention the dashing skeleton was missing his pinstriped jacket). None had ever considered Sally among one of their rivals for Jack's affections. She was so quiet and never attended the Halloween festivities. In fact, none of them had ever seen Sally about town much at all, apart from fetching things for her creator.

Looking at them, Pieces couldn't help but note how right the two seemed together. Although the Undersea Gal was a little heartbroken, she smiled as the love between the skeleton and the rag doll that radiated off them like a warm light in a dark room. However, her companions bore none of these similar feelings.

To put it in layman's terms, the two spell-casting sisters weren't happy in the least. Both witches having had eyes for the Pumpkin King **years** before the rag doll was even a thought in her creator's iron capped skull, and now to see HER on Jack's arm?! Oh it simply wouldn't do at all!

"Don't even think about it ghouls," Pieces warned, noticing the malice on their faces.

The two witches' jaws dropped in surprise before scowling at the Amphibian woman.

"And what, pray tell, makes you think we'll listen to you?" said Helgamine testily, her long, hook-like nose turned up at Pieces and hands on her hips.

"How aren't you angry at that little tart for obviously stealing Jack from us?" Zeldaborne rasped out sharply, jabbing her tiny green finger out at the scene before them.

"Of course I'm disappointed but Jack is free to choose whomever he wants," Pieces argued. "Further more, he was never ours to begin with." Her anger grew as she glared at the witches, crossing her arms over her scaly chest. "And where are you coming off calling Sally a tart, Zeldaborne? Sally is one of the sweetest creatures in Halloween Town. Why just the other day, you said yourself, Helgamine, she did a fabulous job on Jack's suit."

The taller witch huffed and turned her head away, peering at Pieces bitterly through one beady, black eye like some angry buzzard. "That was before this…"

"And the agreement the three of us made," the smaller witch snapped out.

Pieces huffed but she knew her friends wouldn't heed a word she said. Once they had their minds set on something it was impossible to change them. Nope, if she wanted the witches to leave she would have to be very tricky.

"Fine don't listen to me!" She turned her back. Knowing they couldn't see her, a slow smirk crossed her face. "But I hope you realize what Jack will do if anything should happen to the young rag doll…"

The siblings, for once, felt chills down their spines that were courtesy of Jack, that they didn't take any pleasure from whatsoever; in fact, the idea turned their green skins almost sickly like the color of moldy bread.

While this was going the couple of the conversation had spotted the three ghouls. Sally looked at the witch sisters and noted their ill expressions.

"I wonder what's wrong with Helgamine and Zeldaborne," Sally pondered, "I've never seen them like that."

"Neither have I…" Jack mused, his hand to his jaw as he thought before a slightly worried look appeared on his face as he turned to Sally. "You don't think the poor things may be reacting negatively to the cold, do you?"

"I don't think it's the cold. More like they either received bad news, or ate something that didn't agree with them."

"That's a very good guess, Sally…" Whatever the situation was, it didn't look good. "Maybe I should go check on them…"

Sally smiled and nodded her head. He began to walk toward the three ghouls, but Sally remained in her spot. "Good idea. I'll just wait right here."

"Just a second, Sally." Jack turned and gently grabbed both of her hands in his. "How about you come with me instead?" He tilted his skull a bit, smiling sweetly at her.

Though the gesture was endearing, Sally didn't feel like it was her place to get involved. Sure she cared about others, and she was concerned that the witch sisters appeared ill, but if the matter was personal she didn't want to appear to be butting in. Jack, on the other hand, was the Pumpkin King and it was his obligation to make sure everyone in Halloween Town was doing well.

"Oh I don't think so, Jack," Sally replied. She then thought it might be silly for the Pumpkin King to appear before his subjects in only his dress shirt, and began to remove his jacket. "Here," handing him his jacket, "you'll need this more than I do."

Jack couldn't help but blink in surprise for a moment before he smiled appreciatively as he took back his jacket. Just when she took a step back, he took one forward and swept his jacket over her shoulders like a cloak. If she felt more comfortable with waiting then so be it, but she might as well still be a little warmer against the cold. Jack could feel the drop in temperature even more now since it must have been close to midnight, maybe even past it. He grinned at her look of surprise.

Sally stared at him in wide-eyed shock. Sure the weather was freezing, and she didn't mind returning his jacket for a few minutes so he could be presentable, but the fact Jack had just returned his jacket to her shivering shoulders caused Sally's heart to flutter a bit.

_He is so sweet and charming_, Sally thought, _and that's why I love him so much_. Tugging his jacket closer, Sally smiled and lowered her eyes, and whispered, "T-Thank you, Jack."

Gently gripping her now covered shoulders, Jack chuckled softly at her charming meekness. "Well, I can't let you freeze now, can I?"

"No, I guess not."

And with that Jack, who was now coyly smiling, brushed his etched lips so softly against her forehead. The sensation of Sally's soft skin sent a spark through him. Jack smiled all the more as he thought of the feeling he got. The best way to describe it was…as if that little brush had sent a small yet brightly glowing ember of what had been their first kiss on Spiral Hill…and let it sit within his chest. Each caress of the cheek or squeeze of the hand would make it burn a bit brighter.

_And that's how I know that I truly do love her_, Jack thought as he pulled away, and sighed dreamily as he passionately gazed at her.

The kiss had surprised her, causing her to look up when he pulled away. Something about the way he looked at her made Sally's stitches tighten, as if her stuffing threatened to burst from the intensity of his gaze. She didn't even mind that her cheeks were turning a rather deep shade of pink.

Having looked over at the instant Jack kissed Sally, Pieces sighed. Never had she seen the Pumpkin King as happy as he was at that moment. Even during the Christmas celebration, Jack didn't have the look he had now. Sure, it was odd seeing Jack like this. The skeleton that made wounds ooze and flesh crawl acting gentle and caring was not something Pieces could have imagined in her wildest nightmares. Even her fantasies, where Jack had chosen her, had been filled with the two of them terrorizing unsuspecting mortals.

A little shake of the skull and deep breath helped pull back his more love struck thoughts enough for his professional side to 'take the wheel' so to speak as he drew farther away from the object of his love and devotion. Jack cleared his throat before stopping in front of the trio of female ghouls, though as much as he tried he could stop smiling.

_Darn it_, Sally, he mentally chuckled, _even from far away you still leave me walking on air_.

"Ladies…" he began in a polite yet friendly tone, "Merry Christmas, how are you all this evening?"

"We are doing just horribly, Jack," Pieces answered for the group. She wanted to beat her friends before they could say something they might regret. But still, even she couldn't resist a chance to tease. "Seems the night air has no effect on you though. I don't think I've ever seen you without your jacket before."

"Oh!" Jack blinked, looking down at himself in a quick once over. Why the last time he was dressed so…well, casual was a few centuries before he really focused on becoming Pumpkin King. And yet, he didn't feel embarrassed or out of sorts in the least!

A wide grin spread across his lips. "I just found a better use for it is all. A little bite and change in the air isn't too bad." His skull turning just a bit in the direction of a certain rag doll, though he did this unknowingly. A note of concern on his face as his sockets glanced over the two still pale witches. "Though it look's like I can't say the same for you two. Are you alright?"

The two witches shuddered a bit in fright, Jack mistaking it from the cold, before Helgamine quickly thought up of something. "Oh nothing to worry about, Jack," she crowed out in a sickly sweet tone. "It looks like my sister and I may have underestimated this new weather a bit." She glanced at her sister from the side.

"Oh yes!" Zeldaborne rasped out, quickly catching on before grinning something that looked like it belonged on the mouth of a crocodile. "We were just on our way home to whip ourselves a warm brew."

Behind them Pieces did her best to hide her knowing smile. She knew that despite their reluctance to admit it, her warning of what Jack might do if they said or tried anything had spooked the witch sisters.

"Well we should be off," Pieces said as she began to make her way back home. "A Merry Christmas to you and Sally, Jack."

"Y-yes," Helgamine stuttered, looking at Jack over he shoulder as she and her sister hopped on to their brooms. "Merry Christmas Jack and Sally!"

"Odd…" Jack muttered, his brow arched in thought then shrugged lightly. Maybe the whole idea of snow and all the work everyone has been through was really getting to them now? Hopefully, now that year was coming to a close everyone would be able to relax. He started to smile again as he briskly walked back to Sally, his hand outstretched to hers.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long…" Tenderness in his voice and gaze.

"Not at all, Jack," Sally said, taking his hand in her own. "Were Helgamine and Zeldaborne alright?"

"Just the weather getting to them is all…though they were a bit odd near the end," Jack said thoughtfully, giving Sally's hand a gentle squeeze as he turned to smile at her again.

Sally pondered over the idea. "Hmm, I guess that makes sense. I've never seen this kind of weather in Halloween Town before. It wouldn't surprise me if the other citizens where having trouble adjusting to it." She squeezed his hand in return when another thought popped into her mind. "Jack? Was it this cold when you went to Christmas Town?" Sally asked.

Taking a moment to think of his answer, Jack began to walk again. Sally's question swiftly reminded him of their original destination, and a few thoughts of her in front of a cozy fire helped add a little more motivation to boot. He smiled, just a bit embarrassed by his answer, blanching lightly with a skeletal hand rubbing the back of his neck. "Well…to be honest, I was so taken up by the sights and sounds of such a curious place that I didn't really notice how cold it was." He slightly glanced away as he mumbled under his breath, "That is until I ran into that pole…"

At first the idea of Jack injuring himself caused Sally a moment of worry, but as she pictured the scene in her head, she had to admit it would have been a rather amusing sight. Sally tried her best not to laugh, but a slight chuckled escaped her lips, despite her best efforts to cover her mouth with her hand.

"I'm sorry Jack," she tried to apologize through the giggle fit, "but I can't help it. Honestly though, I hope you didn't hurt yourself."

A little grin cracked through Jack's embarrassment when he suddenly slumped over and sighed dramatically, pouting like a child at Sally. "Just my dignity…" he sighed again, giving her a puppy dog expression with big sad sockets that would have made Zero proud. "Think you have a Band-Aid for that?"

"Jack!" Sally gave his shoulder a nudge before she lost herself in a real fit of laughter. Seeing him act like a pouting child was just too much for the poor rag doll. For all his charm he could be a real ham bone when he wanted to. If he kept up this act much longer, Sally might actually bust a seam. When she managed to gain back some control, Sally decided to play along. "Now, just where did little Jack hurt himself. I need to know just how big a Band-Aid he'll need."

If that was the way she wanted to play then who was Jack to say no? A crafty idea popping into his skull, he leaned in and sweetly kissed her cheek.

Not exactly the answer Sally was looking for but it was, nevertheless, a sweet gesture. She smiled up at Jack, when she noticed that look he had in his eye. It was the kind of look he got when he had an idea. _Uh oh_, Sally thought, _What's he up to now?_

"I know we're just playing around, but I can't help feeling a bit flattered that you'd take care of me, even with something so silly," Jack said softly to her, warmth and gratitude on his soft smile and the way he looked at her.

Sally smiled. "Of course I would, Jack. I wouldn't dream of leaving you by yourself if you were hurt, no matter how silly it was." She gently squeezed his hand as if to assure him of her statement.

He felt his bones warm up quite nicely at the honesty behind her words, pure and sweet like hot tea with honey; he made a mental note to prepare them some when they got to the manor.

"And I hope you know it would be impossible for me to you leave you alone and unaided in any state of discomfort." He squeezed back and fondly tapped her nose, smile growing at the little O her lips made at his gesture. "I care too much for my dearest friend to ever let such a thing happen."

"Thank you, Jack," Sally answer. She smiled and turned her head at the feeling of her cheeks growing warm again. Without realizing she was speaking aloud, she mumbled, "No one's ever been this kind to me before."

"I don't believe that." He shook his skull at the idea as if it weren't even plausible. "Why, you're so sweet and kind hearted — a lady through and through." He reassured her in a confident tone, wrapping his arm around her waist, and gently pulling her nice and snug into his side. He planted a soft kiss on her even softer crown of fall colored hair and pulled back enough so that they could look into each other's eyes. "I'm quite sure that if half of the men here in our beloved town weren't so stuck on the ghoulish or twisted, they be lining up just to get a chance at seeing you walk by on one of your errands."

Sally just stared in awe at what Jack had told her. There was just no way anyone could think of her like that. She was just a plain rag doll. There was nothing special about her. Okay, so she had a talent for cooking and sewing, but that was basic skills anyone would know. Her looks weren't anything special in her opinion. The doctor had given her a basic design to help him with housework. She was tall to reach for things on a high shelf and no ghoulish features anyone would find appealing. Besides that she never went outside the lab. She only left if the doctor was in desperate need of an errand, or if she snuck out.

Yet Jack had always been honest with her, so he must see something in her that she could not. If he didn't he wouldn't have kissed her back on Spiral Hill, or be walking her back to his place this very moment. Maybe, just maybe…

She leaned into Jack's embrace and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm not sure about that, but thank you anyway."

A small smile on his lips, Jack wrapped his arms around her in comfort, and nestled his cheekbone against her hair.

"Since the day I first met you, Sally, I've never lied to you and I certainly am not going to start now," he whispered assuringly, nuzzling her as he peacefully sighed. "Besides…we are in a sense immortal, which means I have all forever to help you see just how special you really are."

Sally nuzzled him back, saying, "If you're up to the challenge, then I guess I can try too." Although she wasn't sure she could see herself as Jack saw her. Still, it didn't really matter, as long as Jack held her in his arms.

"Well, then I gladly accept." His hand running through the length of silky locks around her waist.

Sally loved the feeling of Jack's boney fingers running through her hair. She wasn't sure what he found so fascinating about her hair, but nonetheless she leaned in closer his side. As the wind started to pick up she pulled his jacket tighter on her shoulders. Even though she loved walking by Jack's side, she really hoped that his house wasn't much farther away.

_Only a little ways away and…_Glancing discreetly at his lovely companion with an air of something cunning yet playful, Jack put his plan into action. Still walking, he unwound one arm from around Sally's petite waist and placed his long fingers to his chin, quickly adopting a look of thought for a few moments before turning his pondering sockets back to her. "Dearest, I do know that there is something else that we need to sort out."

"Oh, what's that Jack?" Sally asked, her eyes wide with curiosity.

_Perfect_. He could almost feel the Cheshire grin in his mind. Removing his other arm and taking a step back, Jack now stood in front of Sally. His whole stance betraying his speculative thought process at the time as he slowly started to pace a bit. "Well…" he paused as if carefully choosing his words, "it may sound a bit silly but I think we should talk about that whole incident of mine in Christmas Town." He stopped a bit to Sally's left, which would have to have her turn to remain in eye contact with him.

Sally turned as she tried to keep her eyes on Jack. _What is he up to?_ she thought. _I know he's planning something but I just can't think what it is?_

Pieces falling into place, Jack continued on with his pacing though he now took slower steps. "I will admit that I do find the whole thing rather funny, but it's still a tad bit embarrassing…" He shook his skull in light amusement at a sudden stray thought, "Heaven knows that Lock, Shock, and Barrel would have a field day if they ever found out."

"I'm sure they would," Sally added, still try to maintain eye contact. _If he'd just stop circling like a vulture…_

With a charming grin he stopped, Jack stood before her in her direct line of sight while Sally now had her back towards the path that lead to Skellington Manor. His arms crossed behind his back and skull slightly tilted as he looked fondly at her. "But that's the wonderful thing about our chat, Sally." He stepped forward and shortly found himself very close to his beloved, his sockets growing softer with sincerity and longing.

Sally could feel her heart pounding inside of her chest. The way he was looking at her, and with how close he was, she could barely think straight. What was he doing? And that look in his eyes; she felt like a moth drawn to a burning flame. She was waiting patiently for him to continue.

"You're so meek and reserved…it's something I've always found rather enchanting about you." His words were far from being just a compliment. Sally's sweet, haunting sort of presence was so refreshing compared to his experience with most women. Even before his reign he had to deal with a few 'rambunctious' fan girls here and there — it got worse with the centuries.

"Oh I-I, I didn't know," Sally stuttered, "I didn't even think you noticed me that much."

"But you did, my Sally, you shone like an iridescent ray of moonlight." Jack brought his hand up to her face, his fingertips barely ghosting the seam on the right side of her mouth before gently cupping her rosy cheek. "That's why I hope we can keep it as a silly secret between us, but if you do say no," he leaned in closer, his sockets passionate, and smile a little devilish as he whispered, "I think I can find another way of keeping those tempting red lips shut that we can both happily compromise with."

"O-Oh!" If her face wasn't warm before it was flushed now. She couldn't pull away from his magnetic gaze. The way his fingers gently graced her skin caused the leaves in her body to flutter about like a whirlwind. Without breaking eye contact, Sally felt Jack advancing on her. Not even realizing what she was doing she started to back away, but he kept coming forward. Suddenly she grunted as her back came in close contact with the gate leading to Skellington Manor.

Her breathing began to quicken. He had been toying with her, leading up to this point. There was no way she could escape. Her back was to the wall (or gate) and Jack was blocking her path. If she tried to run to either side his long arms would only snatch her up. She was trapped. Yet, despite the intensity of the situation, Sally's pulse also raced in anticipation. Something about the way Jack had set this up was so…so…thrilling.

Sally braced her hands against the gate. Her lips parted and trembled as she whispered, "And…w-what might t-that be…"

"We'll just have to see…" Jack whispered back softly, his own heart starting to drum faster as his trick ended with the air around them heavy with desire and love. Breathing, although it was rather pointless to do such a thing since — he didn't have lungs in the first place — suddenly wasn't as easy as before. And yet…Jack didn't mind at all. He leaned in closer, his skeletal cheek brushing against Sally's own soft cheek and even softer hair as his hand gently wrapped around the petite hand that was still pressed against the iron rods of the gate. "Now won't we…"

Moving his other arm around her waist, he caught her as he pushed their joined hands and opened the way to the Manor: the hinges groaning from the cold a bit.

Staying together in that stance, from an outsider's point of view it looked like they had been in the middle of a dance — a waltz perhaps? With Jack so close, his arm at her waist and hand surrounding hers, it looked rather intimate.

Jack felt himself grow rather warm and a bit flustered at such a thoughts, though he'd be a liar to deny that his actions and feelings weren't true to those thoughts. Was love — that especially of a beautiful and selfless woman — really so powerful to reduce a king to such longing and desire like that of a youth's first encounter with the fairer sex?

Sally felt her heart skip several beats. He was just so close and…the way his breath whispered over her cheek, warming it from the chilled air. Wait; was that his hand over hers? And the other — it was around her waist. Suddenly she felt they were moving and heard the creaking of iron. She pulled back and blushed from how close he was to her.

How had a girl like her ever been so fortunate to be where she was? Not only was she in the arms of the Pumpkin King of Halloween Town, but that king was also her best friend. And what had she done to deserve this? All her life she had been nothing but a servant, created only to serve her master. But Jack had opened a whole new world for her. Even before he knew of her feelings — even if he had chosen to share his afterlife with someone else — she was content to just stay by his side.

It was then that Sally noticed Jack had opened the gate. In just a few strides she would be stepping into his house. The thought of entering Jack's house suddenly had her feeling nervous again. Sure he had already assured her there was nothing to worry about, but Sally still couldn't keep the small seed of doubt from entering her mind. Realizing Jack might see the agitation in her eyes, Sally quickly dropped her eyes to the ground, hoping to quickly banish her doubts before Jack noticed. The last thing she wanted was for him to worry.

However, her efforts were in vain as Jack did notice, but the skeleton could only smile to himself at her try. His dear Sally had and would always be quite shy and though she was trying to not expose any of her own self doubts, he couldn't help but feel that this was the perfect moment to offer his own assistance in putting said worried to rest. He smiled and took a step back before bowing deeply at the waist with her hand still within his, the imagine of a perfect gentleman. Jack looked up at her before speaking in a suave yet relaxing tone, "May I welcome you into my home, my darling Sally? Such a lovely creature would be without a doubt my most honored guest."

At the sound of Jack's voice Sally looked up to see him bowing before her. She almost didn't hear what he said; all she could do was stare at the sight before her. Jack was bowing again, and he was still holding her hand. Wasn't he supposed to be the Halloween royalty here? And yet…She smiled and nodded her head. Words only caught in her throat as emotion threatened to overwhelm her.

Slowly she allowed him to lead her inside, up the stairs, and into Skellington Manor.

**XXX**

**GodlyJewel:** I would like to say a special thanks to Cosmic Horse, for helping us finish this chapter. It was hard trying to think just where to end it.


End file.
